fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lissa
Lissa (リズ Rizu, Liz in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Kana Asumi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara3.html In English her voice is provided by Kate Higgins. Profile Lissa is Chrom and Emmeryn's younger sister, and the princess of the Halidom of Ylisse. She has an important presence on the field, and helps Chrom in battle as part of the Shepherds. She initially appears to be naive about what is going on in the world and she also sometimes act like a spoiled princess, but she has a kind heart. It was revealed in the dialogue scenes that she can exhibit a bright personality, and, like Chrom, has a strong sense of justice. She speaks like a commoner, which is unusual for royalty, but allows her to communicate with others better. She is also best friends with Maribelle. Lissa and Chrom encounter the Avatar in a field, who suffers from amnesia. However they don't have much time to question the Avatar as a Southtown is set ablaze. After saving the town from bandits alongside Chrom, Frederick, and the Avatar, the group decides to head back to Ylisstol. Later that night a mysterious gate opens, sending in numerous Risen. Chrom fends off some of them, but one manages to get close to Lissa. As the Risen is about to strike, a masked warrior appears and saves Lissa. After dealing with all the risen, the masked warrior introduces himself as Marth and warns the group of turbulent times to come. Later when Maribelle is captured, Lissa shows great concern and goes off with Chrom to save her. When Emmeryn is to be executed by Gangrel, Emmeryn voluntarily falls off the cliff she stood on to prevent the Fire Emblem from falling into Gangrel's hands. Lissa covers her eyes in terror as Emmeryn falls to her death. Later, like Chrom, both are deeply saddened by her sister's sacrifice. However both of them garter themselves and prepare to fight on in her memory and eventually, both successfully defeat Gangrel with the help of the army. She is the mother of Owain and aunt of Lucina. If she marries the Avatar then she will also be Morgan's mother or Morgan's aunt if the Avatar marries Chrom or Emmeryn. Unlike her older siblings, she does not possess the Mark of the Exalt, causing her to worry that she was a bastard child. She becomes relieved to know she is legitimate after meeting Owain and learning he has the Mark. Her birthday is March 6th. She jumps up the most out of anyone in the army and is the most likely to snort. In Game Base Stats | Cleric |1 |17 |1 |5 |4 |4 |8 |3 |4 |5 | Miracle | Staff - E |Heal Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |70% |30% |50% |45% |50% |65% |25% |50% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Chrom *Maribelle *The Avatar (Female) *Owain *Morgan (Only if Lissa is her mother) Class Sets *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Lissa is your typical Cleric in the beginning with average skill and luck to dodge incoming attacks, though she should not be exposed so easily as usual when dealing with Cleric units. Once Maribelle enters, Lissa is slightly less effective as a healer due to her slightly lower magic growth rates and lower movement range. However, Lissa is still a capable healer, and most likely will be better than Maribelle when she is recruited since she will be the only healing unit for 5 chapters. Maribelle is unable to get Healtouch, giving Lissa a good healing advantage once she reaches level 10. Lissa's two promotions are War Cleric and Sage. Lissa does quite well as a War Cleric due to the more balanced stats. Though her strength is a slight issue with growth rates, her speed and skill give her good fighting capabilities while still managing her healing priorities until her strength is no longer an issue. Lissa also learns Renewal which will be her greatest asset if she is a solo healer unit in a Map and should be on her always. Lissa as a Sage loses the defensive qualities of a War Cleric to maximize her magical properties, making her a more potent cleric, but a less sturdy one. However, if paired up, Lissa as a Sage can be a more effective unit due to higher hit and avoid. Reclassing Lissa's two class options are the Troubadour and Pegasus Knight lines. Troubadour Lissa provides her with the new base class and Valkyrie. Unfortunately she becomes a near carbon copy of Maribelle, but with slightly higher defenses but lower skill and luck. Her slightly higher strength is pointless in this class, but all is not lost with this class. Lissa does gain the support skill Support Boost+ to make her a good Pair Up unit. As a Pegasus Knight related class, she is a better Falcon Knight healer and Dark Flier mage than Sumia; however she lacks the speed and skill that both Sumia and Cordelia have. However Lissa gains Galeforce which increases her map clearing abilities and should be the skill that Lissa passes down to Owain. Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Whoa! Did I just step on something? I hope I didn't break it..." (Item) *"I'm trying to be more ladylike, but I think I might've pulled a pinky muscle..." (Exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Gotta keep up with the others, after all." (Weapon Exp) Level Up Quotes *"I think I'm ready for the front lines!" (6+ stat ups) *"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" (5-4 stat ups) *"Hey, look at me go!" (2-3 stat ups) *"I really have to do better than this... (1 stat up) Class Change Quote *"Ta-da! Do I look good or do I look GREAT?!" Confession Final Chapter Quote DLC Pre-Battle Quotes EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Quote VS Julia *Lissa: "Can't we find a way to end this without bloodshed? This is such a no-win situation." *Julia: "No war could be worse than the one my elder brothers fought." *Lissa: "Oh gods, I know exactly what you mean! My brother works me SILLY! I mean, yeesh. Who do they think they are, pushing their little sisters around?" *Julia: "Er, no. I mean it was hearbreaking to... Never mind. Have at you!" Vs. Ethlyn *Ethlyn: "Please, my lady, stand down. This battlefield is no place for you." *Lissa: "Oh yeah? You'll be singing a different tune once I'm done with you!" Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Please stay strong!" *"Here goes!" *"You can do it!" *"Go get 'em!" *"Come on!" *"I've got you!" Dual Strike *"What a loser!" *"Got'cha now!" Support Block *"You all right?" *"Carefull! Yeah?" Defeated Enemy *"Right." *"Well, that's that." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Hey, thanks!" *"Nice Save!" Critical *"You asked for it!" *"This one might hurt!" *"This might surprise you!" *"Clear a path everyone!" Etymology Lissa's name is a female Greek name, meaning "honey bee". It is often used as a shortened form of Melissa. Gallery File:Liz Portrait.jpg|Lissa's Portrait in Awakening. File:Liz and Mariabell.jpg|Lissa and Maribelle embracing. File:Sumia liz.jpg|Lissa and Sumia. File:liz confession.jpg|Lissa confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Liz confess2.jpg|Lissa's full sized confession. File:Liz and Chrom in Harvest of Bonds.jpg|Lissa's portrait of wearing a hat during in the DLC chapter of Another Story: Harvest of Bonds. File:Concept art of valhalt lissa basilio flavia.jpg|Concept art of Walhart, Lissa, Basilio and Flavia Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters